


Undisclosed Desires

by broccoli_anon



Category: It Follows (2014)
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, Fucking, Large Cock, Late at Night, Loss of Virginity, Mind Reading, Semi-Public Sex, Shapeshifting, Swimming Pools, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccoli_anon/pseuds/broccoli_anon
Summary: You loss your virginity to the entity, having the unfortunate luck to see supernatural beings.





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by FunYUNDERE work

There was a man at the edge of the swimming pool. Being one of the staff members for the night, you heard noises coming from downstairs and decided to check on them. That’s when you saw this man.  
You called out for him and the older male crawled out of pool, his white clothes were drenched in water and he made his way directly towards you, ignoring your questions completely.  
That was the moment you panic and pressed yourself against the wall in a frozen state, unable to do anything.  
As he was close enough he grab your ankle for mere seconds before letting his fingertips ghost over your skin. Instantly you dropped down to the floor crying out in confusion and pleaded him to leave you alone.

He kneeled in front of your huddle figure. Your breath hitched, you was not used to be so close to an adult man. 

“You aren’t human...”, you stated, very aware of supernatural beings since your childhood, and this one was different. Taking a closer look at the mysterious person, he was attractive. You flinched at his lips kissing one of your knees, while the man groped your soft thigh with his right hand. This continued for minutes, it was actually a sweet gesture. Regardless of it you couldn’t help but shake in fear, not knowing what to do in this moment nor to judge upon the beings behavior and what it would do next.

“I never...had any kind of sexual experience, not even kissing another person.” 

Your words brought the man’s attention to you, and he move from his position up to your face flashing you an understanding smile, followed by an attempt to kiss you. You backed away from him as soon as you felt his large hand against the side of your face in fear.  
The other one still on you thigh.

Both of you sat on the spot frozen - you were more paralyzed than him, and on the other side him, who just waited patiently for you to say something. 

“Please don’t...”, you mumbled and leaned against his face unintentionally, not being bothered by his facial hair at all. 

“I won’t harm you.” This voice crept into your head suddenly, assuring you everything was going to be fine and the entity brushed his lips against yours a few more times, till you finally gave in.  
Your first kiss was gently, even innocent in some way due to your shyness towards him. He brought both hands on your face cupping your cheeks and continuing the assault on your lips, sucking at your bottom lip. 

Hesitantly you opened your mouth. The feeling of a wet tongue against your own was strange and unpleasant at first, but you could feel your core starting to heat up a bit. He let his tongue run against your own and did similar other things with it, creating sloppy noises which leaded eventually for you to moan out in arousal. One last kiss and the older looking being left your face to look at you, smiling at you soon after again. 

He readjusted your position new by picking you gently but firm in his arms, laying you on the wet ground of the nearby swimming pool which was surrounded by it. You twitched at the pressure of his core against your own as the man hovered above you, his arms resting beside your head, giving you a feeling of safety. 

This time you bucket your hips into his, rubbing your pelvis along his in one rhythm. His fingers hooked into your mouth stimulating your drooling hole more by letting you suck on them.  
You loved everything of this moment and this entity who was going to fuck as soon as possible.  
His hands had traveled to your chest, were he pulled your shirt and bra up, just to suck on your swollen areola. 

He was hard, rock hard for you and almost ripped your shorts to shreds, followed by him pulling his white shorts down as well. Gripping your hips he finally slide into your wet cunt, taking his time not hurt you considering the amount of flesh his cock was made of. You moaned out at the new unfamiliar felling of being stretched out and sucked in deep as you felt the pressure which pressed against your cervix. 

He wasn’t even fully inside you yet, worrying to injure you in any way, but dropped his concern immediately after you told him to fuck already. So he did, thrusting inside you and reached into your womb after the first pound. You back arched right away and the deadly creature hold you down easily as he pulled out, just to plug you up again right afterwards.  
He would let you orgasm as much as needed and wanted to, till you passed out, wake up the next morning and would continue to fuck you until you couldn’t think anymore. 

Your body would remember him no matter what form he took, though the entity figured it would be the best to stay in Mr. Height’s form whenever he meet you from now on. Or maybe he would switch into the tall man, since hight was turn on for you as well.  
Bashing into you harder and his balls slapping against your ass his pressed himself onto your tender body, memorizing every of your persona with care.

The first orgasm burst in a sudden, leaving you in shock and trembling against the man. But you knew this wasn’t the end, feeling something swell inside of you to a bigger size than before. Weakly you wrapped his legs around his hips, passing out however not before noticing how he started all over again.


End file.
